Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 779 (destroyed by Beerus) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = の |Kita no Kaiō}} of Universe 10 (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16, page 32 Apprentice Supreme Kai |Allegiance = Zamases (Dragon Ball Fusions) |FamConnect = Goku Black (original self/alternate timeline counterpart) Future Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Fused Zamasu (fusion of alternate timeline counterparts) Gowasu (former master) }} is the Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. He is also the former North Kai of Universe 10. Appearance Zamasu is a thin individual of fairly tall height. He has pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange Potara-like earrings. Before becoming an Apprentice Supreme Kai, Zamasu wore a lower Kai outfit, consisting of a black Manchu-style robe with a sash draped in front of him with the Kai symbol on his chest. He also sported baggy pants with small shoes and his ears were bare. Personality Generally, Zamasu is shown to be a very calm and methodical person, as shown in combat when carefully perceiving his opponent's attack style and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, Zamasu often questioned the worth of mortals, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle and not understanding that mortal life was key to the prosperity of the universe. He also did not agree with how the Kais would not be more directly involved in mortals' actions like the Gods of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" In the manga, he is even shown to scoff at the idea that mortals can be trusted to handle important matters, let alone rival the might of gods. Despite this, he acknowledged his lack of personal experience and was willing to diligently listen to his teacher Gowasu's words, to which, he was a humble and level headed man with just goals, as Gowasu noted by how well-balanced he would brew tea, implying that he was a just man. After meeting Goku however, his views radically changed and his distrustful nature towards mortals only grew. Annoyed at Goku's carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for the gods not quelling the dangerous nature of mortals evolved to a radicalism-level. Shocked at how a mortal like Goku could gain a power rivaling gods (even obtain such power) and so recklessly challenge one, Zamasu came to sternly believe that mortal life by nature is an evil. Once learning of the existence of the Super Dragon Balls and realizing the potential power he could obtain from them, Zamasu fully gave into his dark desires, removing all semblance of compassion and patience to others as he threatened Zuno's life for answers. Even more, Zamasu decided to betray and kill his master to make use of Gowasu's power for his own goals. When confronted about his plans and learning about his future counterparts causing such devastation in the parallel world, Zamasu showed no shame, but rather was delighted to hear how far his plans reached. Despite his dark actions, Zamasu is still a pure-hearted man with as strong sense of duty (though not necessarily pure good). This due to the fact that he believes his actions are completely justified, caring so single-mindedly for the development of the universes that he is utterly convinced that the ends justify the means. At the same time, he is not without arrogance and condescension towards those whom he views as beneath him and has no qualms about breaking rules or betraying his fellow Kais. Zamasu has been shown to be fond of nature, as his future counterpart hid in hideout in a beautiful landscape during his attack on Earth. He was apparently fond of animals, having a pet flying pig (similar to Bubbles) during his days as North Kai. Biography Background Zamasu was formerly the North Kai of Universe 10, and was a witness of the countless wars done by mortals. He was chosen by Gowasu to be his successor, based on his battle talent. Zamasu was happy about it, and promised to do his best for universal peace. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime, Zamasu is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his master, Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Supreme Kais' and Kais' duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past the mistakes of mortals with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamasu is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter repeatedly asking Zamasu to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about someone who is similar to Goku and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamasu reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of Zamasu's training. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 2, much to Gowasu's and Zamasu's surprise. During their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamasu's ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamasu's hatred for mortals, now thinking they are dangerous. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's. However, Whis is convinced that Zamasu and Black are in fact the same person not only due to their ki but the fact that he felt the same coldness in his heart that he felt from Black. In the manga, Zamasu goes with Gowasu to meet the Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, and spars with Kibito, he appears to be about to end the battle too violently and so Gowasu stops him. Zamasu is then intrigued to hear about how a mortal such as Goku was able to defeat the likes of Majin Buu - thus having power greater than a god. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of creatures on the planet Babari while sitting for tea. Zamasu advocates for the destruction of the creatures, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act and not his. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him and Zamasu also learning that one cannot travel back to the past with them. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Babari though mentions that Zamasu cannot go since he is only an apprentice and not a Supreme Kai, before passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be one for the time being. Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse and denies interest in merging with him for the time being. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Babari where a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens, Zamasu concluding their continued existence would ensure no peace. Observing the Babarians with Gowasu, Zamasu views them as accomplishing goals with brute force and a disregard for laws or justice. A Babari attacks them, Zamasu repelling it a short distance away from them with his hand and goes against Gowasu's wishes by slicing the creature in half, killing it. Returning to their planet, Zamasu returns the earring to Gowasu upon the latter’s request and later prepares tea, rebuking his mentor’s claim that they can learn from mortals, instead reasoning that they cannot learn given the example the Babari set. Gowasu tries explaining justice is meant to counteract evil but Zamasu forwards that mortals have used knowledge to dirty their world and that the ones with knowledge are evil. Gowasu warns that he must calm himself and that the Gods should also learn, Zamasu leaving to fetch Gowasu more tea and thinking non-interventionism is a crime. Later, while watching the fight of Universe 6 and 7 tournament on God Tube with Gowasu, Zamasu sees the Super Dragon Balls. Zamasu, curious to why the Gods of Destruction would be fighting over the Super Dragon Balls, asks Gowasu what they are. Gowasu explains to Zamasu that they are orbs that can grant any wish, much to Zamasu's surprise. Also while watching the tournament, Zamasu sees Goku covered in godly Ki and much to his anger as he wonders how mere mortals could achieve this kind of power. He heads to Zuno's place and asked them to know more information about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku, which a flustered Zuno complies to. Later in the anime version, Zamasu re-appears in Universe 10 with Gowasu's tea, apparently calm despite the appearance of Goku, Beerus, Whis and Shin. Zamasu apparently manages to see off his guests and reunites with Gowasu. After confirming their suspicions of Zamasu's true intentions, Goku, Shin, Beerus and Whis head out to protect Gowasu and make him realize Zamasu's currently evil nature. Though shocked by how much they know about what he thought and planned, he is undeterred and attempts to attack Goku with an energy blade. However, Beerus intercepts him and erases his existence afterwards, putting an almost instantaneous end to the once prodigious Supreme Kai apprentice. Gowasu speaks his name as he seemingly laments that his apprentice had to pay a price to learn of his wrong ways. In the manga version, Beerus and Whis head to see Zamasu and Gowasu without Goku or Shin. Original future In his original future, Zamasu went on to become Goku Black and terrorize Future Trunks' timeline. This future was visited by Shin in the manga to confirm Zamasu's evil. Due to Beerus not being informed of Zamasu's future events and thus not destroying him, Zamasu succeeded in carrying out his plans to kill Gowasu and take his Potara Earrings and Time Ring. Following this, he used these items to gather and use the Super Dragon Balls to switch his body with Goku and killed the Goku in Zamasu's body, Chi-Chi and Goten; and traveled to Future Trunks' timeline and allied with his future counterpart there. This Zamasu then initiated the main stage of his Zero Mortals Plan, terminating the Supreme Kais, therefore the Gods of Destruction, annihilated several mortal planets in the Universes, and destroyed Earth's civilization, becoming known as Goku Black. Black fought Future Trunks numerous times, aiming to gain full control over Goku's body. Eventually, Future Trunks fled back in time to get help from the heroes of the past. Goku and Vegeta return to the future with Future Trunks and Vegeta is the one to battle him, Black uses his Super Saiyan form to battle Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, but proves to be outmatched., Vegeta turns into Super Saiyan Blue and tells Black to use the form too, but Black reveals that he cannot and so he is beaten back by Vegeta. At the same time as Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's initial battle with Super Saiyan Goku Black is coming to a close in Future Trunks' timeline, Beerus goes to Universe 10 and destroys Zamasu; splitting the timeline - thus erasing the original future from happening and creating a split timeline. However, the Zamasu who had succeeded in the original present timeline was still alive and carried on, eventually learning of his past self's death from Goku and Vegeta in their first trip to the future in the manga. Ultimately however, this Zamasu met the same fate as Present Zamasu, erased from existence - albeit from Future Zeno. Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Zamasu is mentioned by Gowasu when he is thinking of members for Team Universe 10, saying that he shouldn't risk selecting someone reprehensible like Zamasu again. In the manga, he is also mentioned by Rumsshi as the latter was berating Gowasu for not only choosing the former as an apprentice, but for having to rely on Beerus (whom Rumsshi despises) to sort things out. When the Great Priest was contacting all Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction to meet at Zeno's Palace, Rumsshi threatened to kill Gowasu if the meeting had anything to do with Zamasu's actions. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' During the time of the Timespace Tournament, Zamasu is summoned by Goku Black to act as his ally, the two decide to use the Timespace Rift for their own ends to exterminate mortals. Upon being forced into battle with Tekka's team and Future Trunks, Zamasu and Goku Black fuse together into Fused Zamasu. It is then discovered by the group that other Timespace's are disappearing, and Fused Zamasu reveals that this is because his comrades are wiping them out. Fused Zamasu then summons his comrades - four other Zamasus from other Timespace's - two of which are Goku Blacks. The group realize that the Zamasus are linked to Fused Zamasu, and that is how they are able to stay in this Timespace, and so decide they must defeat him. The two Goku Blacks turn Super Saiyan Rosé and the battle begins. Fused Zamasu is defeated in the end. Power ;Manga and Anime While starting off as only a lower Kai, Zamasu is recognized as a genius among all the Kais. Standing out with his remarkable ki and raw power along with prodigious talent for fighting, he was given a special privilege to be trained as a Supreme Kai In the manga, Zamasu easily outmaneuvers Kibito in an exhibition match, being interrupted from landing a serious blow due to Gowasu claiming the match was over. Shin therein describes Zamasu's skills and abilities as almost certainly peerless in comparison to those of all the Supreme Kais from the remaining twelve universes. In the anime, when he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown to be able to carefully intercept his punches. Ultimately, he struggles in his battle with him and is surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as rivaling the God of Destruction's. In the end, Goku overpowers Zamasu with his strength, and defeats him. Later on, however, Zamasu says that, during their fight, he was distressed, and could have performed much better than what he did. Goku says that Zamasu may be able to become as strong as Beerus one day, though Beerus scoffed at the notion, claiming that his capacities are on an entirely different level. In his original future as Goku Black in the manga, Zamasu became far more powerful than before, beating Future Trunks numerous times, eventually to the point where he no longer had to use Super Saiyan. Techniques *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Kiai '- An invisible ki ''blast technique that pushes the opponent away. This was used against a Barbarian before performing Instant Severance. **'Exploding Wave' - A technique where the user creates an explosion from the ground, used against Kibito in the manga. *'God Split Cut' (神裂斬) - Zamasu concentrates ''ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. **'Instant Severance' - Zamasu uses this move to kill a Babarian on Babari. It is named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, where it appears as an Ultimate Skill for his future timeline counterpart. **'Heavenly Arrow '- A variation where the blade can be extended somewhat or fired as a blast at long-range in rapid succession. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Energy Blade' - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand to create a blade which he uses to slice at the opponents. Zamasu can use several variations of this technique. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super Energy Blade' - A stronger version of Energy Blade which Zamasu can learn after reaching Lv. 35. *'Planet Bomb' - An Energy Ball technique where Zamasu creates a huge Energy Sphere similar to the Big Bang Attack. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Instantaneous Movement' - The ability to teleport where one desires, Zamasu's proficiency enables him to even traverse into different universes. *'Pure Heart' - Despite his evil actions, Zamasu is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam (and Psidevilmite Beam) indicating that he has a pure heart and that his evil actions are a result of his misguided belief that mortals are evil and that his actions though extreme are completely justified. Zamasu is implied to possess a pure heart by Gowasu's comments on how well-balanced Zamasu was at brewing tea.Gowasu: "Tea brewed by the pure-hearted is free of imperfections and is truly delicious." One of Zamasu's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Regeneration' – In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as one of Zamasu's Special Moves. **'Super Regeneration' - A stronger version of regeneration which Zamasu can learn after reaching Lv. 45. **'EX Regeneration' - A passive Skill in Dragon Ball Fusions that restores a medium amount of Zamasu's HP each turn. *'Taunt' - Zamasu taunts his opponent in order to enrage them. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'All Speed Boost' - Zamasu can boost the speed of all allies around him. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Tough' - Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Techniques used in his original future *'Black Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black-colored version of the Kamehameha. *'Instant Transmission' - Used by Black in the manga in order to quickly get up close to Trunks and attack him. *'Saiyan Power' - Goku Black is capable of gaining power boosts once recovering from almost any form of physical harm caused by his enemies like other Saiyans. Goku Black's Saiyan Power works in the normal nature, as only recovering from more serious injuries will boost his power, to which he also needed aid from Future Zamasu healing him before he could return to battle. Each time he uses this power up it allows his "god mind and Saiyan body" to tie further together. Equipment ;Equipment used in his original future *'Potara' - After killing Gowasu, Black took his former master's Potara earrings, allowing him to use the full capacities of a Supreme Kai. Upon meeting his future counterpart, Black gave him an earring. *'Time Ring' - Retaining his godly ki as a Kai and wearing an earring of a Supreme Kai, Black is able to wield a Time Ring, which allows him to travel through time and even alternate realities, he used it to get to Future Trunks' timeline, but relinquished possession of it to his future counterpart. Forms Monaka's body In the manga's gag panel, in the original future of the main timeline Zamasu originally attempted to trade bodies with Monaka. However, he soon realized Monaka was actually weak, so he traded with Goku's body instead. Goku's body In the original future of the main timeline (which was visited by Shin in the manga), Zamasu used the Super Dragon Balls and wished to switch bodies with the original present Goku, becoming . Thus, the original present Goku's body from the unaltered main Timeline became the original present Zamasu's primary form. Due to the original present Zamasu stealing the original present Goku's body, Zamasu technically has access to all of the original present Goku's techniques, transformations, abilities, and attributes, which are the same as Goku's from the altered main timeline at the time Zamasu stole Goku's body. Also, in the anime, Zamasu even has some of the original present Goku's personality traits. Super Saiyan In the manga Goku Black utilized this form numerous times against Future Trunks prior to the events of the saga, but at some point stopped needing it to defeat the half-Saiyan. Fusions Fused Zamasu In Dragon Ball Fusions, Zamasu (of the main timeline) and Goku Black merge into Fused Zamasu as part of a raid mission. Gomas Gomas is the EX-Fusion of Zamasu and Kid Goku in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (Assist Character) Zamasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). He is also playable as a free DLC character in Dragon Ball Fusions after the Version 2.2.0 Update along with Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu. In Dragon Ball Fusions, his name is rendered as Zamas. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki *Funimation dub: David Gray *Portuguese dub: Quimbé *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Glauco Marques *Latin American Spanish dub: José Gilberto Vilchis *Italian dub: Maurizio Merluzzo Battles *Zamasu vs. Kibito (Manga only) *Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) (Anime only) *Zamasu vs. Babarian *Zamasu vs. Beerus List of characters killed by Zamasu *Babarian – Killed by Zamasu with the Instant Severance. *Gowasu – Killed by Zamasu with the God Split Cut. However, the death was undone by Whis' Temporal Do-Over. **Rumsshi – As a result, Rumsshi died due to his life link with Gowasu. Trivia *The word "Zamasu" may have come from the Japanese verb ざます(Zamasu) which translates as "to be, to exist". It shares exactly the same definition with his former master's hypothetical name etymology, Gowasu. *Zamasu is the second person to be promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai, although he was only Supreme Kai temporarily. *Zamasu was shown to have a pet of his own as a Kai; a small winged pig, similar to King Kai, with his pet monkey Bubbles. Interestingly both Zamasu and King Kai were their Universes North Kais. *Zamasu's outfit in the anime shares the same color scheme as Shin's in the manga. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Shinjin Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Swordsmen Category:Erased Characters